Hikari "Kari" Kamiya
Hikari "Kari" Kamiya is a 8-18-year-old Digidestined partnered to Gatomon. She is the daughter of Susumu and Yuuko Kamiya. She is the younger sister of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. She is the wife of Takeru "TK" Takaishi and is the mother of two unnamed children: a daughter and a son. Personality Description Kari is kind and sweet by nature always looking for the best in people. She avoids fighting whenever possible. Still she can be serious especially in drastic situations. As she grows older, Kari is more outgoing and has a playful and whimsical personality, but remains a sensible and grounded person. She tends to consider her own safety as secondary to the safety of others. As a young child, she is prone to illness, but grows out of it. She is aware Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya has a crush on her and uses that to her advantage to get Davis to behave. She can be mean sometimes to Davis, but still cares about him. Kari is a very attractive girl being 11-years-old, many boys have a crush on her and want her as their girlfriend including Davis, but she is only interested in TK, her old childhood friend. When she is asked to pick which of the boys she wants to marry, she chooses TK much to the delight of Davis, the Poi Brothers, Willis, Tobias, Josh, Danny, & Ritchie. Kari apologizes to the boys including Davis for not picking either of them and explains how much she cares for TK and tells them that she cares about them too, but not in an romantic way. She comforts Davis who is crying and kisses him on the cheek telling him that she considered choosing him, but deciding to instead choose TK since she knew him since they were children. Appearance As an child, Kari had short brown hair, and big brown eyes. Kari wore a pink scarf around her neck and a yellow sleeveless shirt. She had small breasts meaning that she had hit puberty a bit early even though she was still 8. This is a possible reference to Rin, a character from InuYasha who was also 8 and had breasts. She wore pink pants and red and white sneakers. She also wore a whistle around her neck. At nighttime, Kari wore a beige button pajama shirt and beige pajama pants. When she went outside in her pajamas, she wore a pink coat to keep herself warm. When she was 9-years-old after the events of saying goodbye to Gatomon, she wore a pink dress with long sleeves, and a white collar with red borders and a red ribbon attached to it, cream colored stockings, and brown shoes. When she was a preteen at age 11, she is much taller, her hair is a bit longer, and she has smaller eyes. She wears a magenta hairclip in her hair. Her outfit consists of a pink and white sleevless shirt with finger gloves, yellow shorts and pink shoe-boots. She wears a camera around her neck instead of her whistle which she gave to Gatomon. Her breasts are a little bit bigger. During summer, she wears a pink sleeveless top with three red lozenges on the chest, a yellow kerchief around the neck, a pink wristwatch on her left wrist, a black and red wristband on her right wrist, purple shorts with a brown belt and a pocket for her camera, white socks, and white and yellow sneakers with a wing motif. As an adult, her hair is much longer and is parted in the back and the front. She wears a white undershirt, pink shirt, and a yellow skirt. Her breasts are a lot bigger, but still small. She is a very skinny girl. Relationships Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Kari cares greatly for her older brother and tries to comfort him when he is sad or upset. Susumu Kamiya Kari has the closet relationship with her father. She enjoys watching cartoons and funny shows with her father. Yuuko Kamiya Kari's relationship with her mother is never really seen in the series. But when she was being protected by Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Gabumon from Myotismon and his army, she showed concern for her mother being a prisoner to them and started to cry saying that she missed her mother and wanted her to come back. Gatomon Unlike Tai, Kari trusted Gatomon from the start knowing that she wasn't truly bad from the start and even told her brother that. When Gatomon was captured by Myotismon, Kari turned herself in to save the other people and Gatomon unaware that Myotismon was planning to kill both her and Gatomon. She and Gatomon were saved by Wizardmon who sacrificed himself to save them. Gatomon has protected Kari from many dangerous Digimon. When she was in danger of being destroyed along with Patamon by the Digimon Emperor, Kari helped lead her to safety along with TK. When Gatomon reunited with Wizardmon who warned her about the greater darkness, she reached out to touch his hand and Wizardmon said he had to leave her. Kari ran after Gatomon and comforted her while they both cried. When BlackWarGreymon was on the rampage, Gatomon angrily said that if he laid a single hand on Kari, he would pay big time. Takeru "TK Takaishi Kari has known TK since they were very young. TK acts like a brother towards her. In the second season, Kari and TK had feelings for each other while Davis had feelings for Kari and acted like TK was a nuisance which made Kari angry and act meanly toward Davis hurting his feelings when she didn't mean to. TK saved Kari when she got trapped in the Dark Ocean along with Patamon and Gatomon who had Digivolved to Angewomon. Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya 10-year-old Davis has a crush on Kari which she is aware of. She cares about him, but doesn't have feelings for him. When Davis keeps calling TK the wrong name, she scolds him harshly. When Davis mentioned that he could treat his older sister anyway he wants to, Kari overheard him and got mad and yelled at him not knowing she had hurt his feelings. She didn't apologize either, she can be very mean towards Davis as shown in Davis Cries Wolfmon when she was laughing at Davis when he messed up in basketball. She was also mean towards him when she laughed at him for calling TK the wrong name along with TK and Cody. Even though she can be mean to him, she still showed that she cared for him when she cheered for him at his soccer game against Ken Ichijouji. Yolei Inoue Kari is best friends with 10-year-old Yolei Inoue and treats her kindly. When Yolei was crying in Run Yolei Run, Kari attempted to comfort her. When Yolei wanted to stay behind, Kari offered to stay with her to comfort her. When Ken, Kari, and Yolei were in a warp phase, Yolei barked at Ken and Kari for ignoring her when they claimed that they weren't and when Yolei stormed off, Kari called after her to come back. Kari also attempted to save Yolei when she was falling off a cliff and fell off herself. When Yolei whined about not having a good life, Kari slapped her face in an attempt to get her back to her senses, she feel bad immediatly for doing that and apologized and admitted to Yolei about how she wasn't able to say how she was feeling like others and admitted like Ken, she kept her feelings bottled up inside making her vulnerable to evil Digimon attacks. When Kari was feeling darkness inside her, Yolei slapped her to get her calmed down and back to her senses and that's how Yolei's partner Digimon and Kari's partner Digimon were able to Digivolve together into Silphymon who saved them from Blossommon. Cody Hida Kari is friends with 6-year-old Cody Hida. She is aware that Cody was depressed about his father dying, but didn't comfort him or tried to help him out which was very mean of her. She and the others were mean to Cody in one episode. But she still showed she cared for him in Old Reliable when he said if he didn't go with them, he would let them down and Kari told him gently that he wasn't letting them down by not going with them. Ken Ichijouji Kari didn't trust 11-year-old Ken Ichijouji at first because of the way he treated Digimon. But she showed concern for him when he mentioned losing his older brother, but still didn't attempt to comfort him. She showed she cared for him when he was screaming in pain and when Ken tried to get over his fear and pain by sending Daemon to the Dark Ocean. She also was there for him when he was in MaloMyotismon's illusion and helped him break out of it. Gabrielle Kari is friends with 13-year-old Gabrielle. She and Gabrielle were both captured by Arkueinmon and Mummymon, but were both rescued by their older brothers and their partner Digimon. Sora Takenouchi Kari is friends with 13-year-old Sora Takenouchi. Mimi Tachikawa Kari is friends with 13-year-old Mimi Tachikawa. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi Kari is friends with 12-year-old Izzy and often goes to him for advice. The Poi Brothers The Poi Brothers had a crush on Kari. They often fought over who gets her. Willis Willis called Kari pretty meaning that he had a crush on her. He kissed her at the end of the movie which made Davis mad. Tobias Tobias had feelings for Kari, but Kari only treated him like a friend. Josh Katrese's older brother, Josh had a crush on Kari. He often drooled over her. Danny Danny asked Kari on a date which she rejected kindly. He had a crush on her. Ritchie Ritchie kissed Kari's hand which meant he had a crush on her. Relationships See Relationships = Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Digidestined